


When I'm Looking Up At You

by innocentdelights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Forced Proximity, M/M, Oblivious!Draco, Pining Harry, a bit of angst, taller!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdelights/pseuds/innocentdelights
Summary: One thing Draco Malfoy was proud of was that he had always been at least slightly taller than Harry Potter. But what happens when that changes?





	When I'm Looking Up At You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Troye Sivan's song "BLUE"

One thing Draco Malfoy was proud of was that he had always been at least slightly taller than Harry Potter. Years of insulting Potter and his friends were only made that much sweeter when he could look down on them. After the war however, this was the last thing on Draco's mind. 

Potter had testified at his trial, saving his family from being sent to Azkaban. They hadn't seen each other since then, but they'd given each other a nod before leaving the Ministry that day that said more than any words ever could. 

"I'm sorry. Thank you."  
"I'm sorry too."

They had a newfound respect for each other although neither one was likely to admit it. Draco thought about Potter occasionally. He'd been trying to find a job for about a year to no avail so he'd had a lot of free time to read the news. 

For example, the groundbreaking headline about 6 months prior about the bisexual Boy Who Lived. That was certainly an interesting revelation.   
Draco shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he headed toward Kinglsey's office for a check in as it was a year since his release. 

He was about to enter when someone with messy black hair rushed out, colliding into him and knocking them both to the ground. Draco fell on his back with a thud and the other man landed on top of him.

"Watch where you're going next time you-Potter?"  
Potter lifted his head looked down at Draco, surprised.

"Malfoy! Was in a rush, sorry," he got up and offered his hand to Draco, pulling him to his feet. 

"See you around, I guess," he said awkwardly, giving Draco a sheepish grin before turning to leave.

Wait. Was that-no it couldn't be. It was impossible. Unacceptable. But Draco had to make sure, nonetheless.

"Potter!" he shouted.  
Potter turned abruptly and ran toward Draco.

"What is it?"

Draco stared at him. Not down at him, no, he was looking straight ahead into Potter's eyes. 

"Malfoy, not that I don't want to talk but I am in a hurry so if you could-"

"Shut it, Potter."

Draco wasn't going mad. Potter was now the same height as him. He gasped at the realization and took a step back, staring at Potter in horror.

"Er, is everything alright? Do you need-"

"How, how, how could this happen? How is this possible? How dare you! What are you-how did you-" Draco spluttered before ending off with a dramatic groan.

"Malfoy, are you okay?"

Potter stepped forward, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and giving him a concerned look. Draco was too stunned to reply.

"Okay...I wish we could continue this thrilling conversation but I do really have to be going now. Maybe you can owl me once you figure it out, yeah? Unless something is wrong, I can stay-"

Draco shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, still unable to form words.

"Alright, it was good to see you." 

He squeezed Draco's shoulder before rushing off into the crowd, leaving Draco too shocked to move until Kingsley opened the door, giving him a curious look before he finally entered.

A few months later, Draco was preparing for an interview at a new, tiny wizarding bookshop. Granger had sought him out, aware of the difficulties he'd had in trying to find a job and insisted that the owner of this shop wouldn't discriminate and would be glad to have him. 

It wasn't the most exciting career, but he'd rather be organizing bookshelves than reading every issue of the Daily Prophet which always found some way to mention the Chosen One, yet failed to mention his growth spurt. He shivered, shoving the latest issue in his pocket and walking into the shop. 

It was close enough to Draco's flat, in a less populated area but by the looks of the place, would likely attract a fair amount of customers. He looked around; there were a few boxes here and there but otherwise it was a cozy little spot. As it had yet to open, there was no one in sight, although he'd agreed to meet the owner there.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Sorry, we're not quite open yet-" came the response from around a corner as Harry Potter stepped out of a room behind the counter.

Of course. Draco stepped closer to the counter and squinted. Oh no. Not again. This was just too much.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here? I'm expecting someone-"

"Potter. What are you doing? Are you standing on something?" Draco sauntered toward Potter, looking at the ground behind him to see if it was at the same level as the rest of the shop.

"No? Look, I don't know why you're here but we aren't set to open yet for at least another month and I'm supposed to be interviewing someone so if you could just-"

"Get out from behind the counter," Draco barked.  
Potter looked at him questioningly, unsure of what to say.

"I said come out of there. Come stand in front of me."

Potter hurried around the counter, walking up to Draco and stood with his arms crossed.

"What?"  
Draco began circling him like a hawk.

"I don't understand...I just don't understand...how is this possible...not fair..." he murmured.

"Would you care to explain what's going on and why you're looking at me like I'm your prey? I need to-wait. You're the person I'm interviewing, aren't you?"

This pulled Draco out of his trance. 

"You're the owner?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Changed my mind about becoming an Auror. Decided I'd had enough trouble for a lifetime. I know you've been struggling to find a job and I only have one question to ask you before you get the job."

Draco started to protest but Potter raised a hand to silence him.

"This is the same way I would treat anyone else who walked through that door. Why do you want to work here? I'm hoping you have an answer other than the fact that I'm the only person who'd hire you, and clearly by the look on your face when I came out you aren't here to work under the Chosen One," Draco started choking, "so why would you like this job?" 

Draco took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Because where would we be without books? They help people and can be used for various purposes, like cooking or just an escape from your own life. Not to mention textbooks; Merlin knows you wouldn't have made it through Potions without one."

It was definitely not the same, insulting Potter while looking up at him. Potter laughed as Draco started to glare, hoping to look more threatening.

"You're hired. First order of business, head to the storage room and find the Tales of Beedle the Bard. I have to go make a phone call. And be careful, the door locks from the outside and I'm still trying to figure out the magic of this place. Used to be where lots of duels were held many years ago and now most spells don't work in the building."

Draco frowned but headed toward the room anyway. There was only one dim lightbulb and the place was so small it might've been a broom cupboard at one point. There were a few shelves filled with books. How was he ever going to find anything in this mess? 

He clutched one of the shelves, leaning forward to search the lowest tier. He couldn't even concentrate, still thinking about the fact that Potter was now taller than him which was completely unfair when he heard the door shut behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself, "Potter!" he yelled, freezing when he heard breathing behind him. He reached for his wand and turned around quickly, backing up until he hit the shelf.

"Right here, Malfoy. Oh, this is unfortunate. It appears I've gotten us stuck here together," with every word Potter inched just a bit closer, "At least now we can finally talk."

Draco gulped as Potter looked down at him, sporting an evil grin Draco had only ever seen on a Slytherin achieving their goal. 

"Talk about what, you insufferable prat?" he asked, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. 

He began to wonder if he'd ever made Potter feel this way during their fights at Hogwarts. 

"Between what happened at the Ministry and what happened out there, I'd like to know why you keep looking at me like a wounded kitten. Because I was under the impression we'd put everything behind us, but if not..." he took a small step back, looking hurt.

"It's not that," Draco said, straightening up in his best attempt to look taller.

"Oh," the devilish grin reappeared, "then what?"  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You just have to ruin everything for me, don't you Potter?" he yelled.

Now it was Potter's turn to look like a wounded kitten.

"I don't under-"

"One thing. You couldn't let me have one thing. The one thing I quite literally could hold over you, and you couldn't even let me have that," Draco rambled.

"What are you-"

"It's not fair! I just don't understand. This is not how it's supposed to be. It doesn't even make sense. I at least deserved to have this one thing."

"Malfoy, what-"

"YOU ARE TALLER THAN ME, POTTER! Or does that need to be spelled out for you as well?"

Potter looked down at his feet and then met Draco's eyes again, as if he really hadn't noticed.

"Oh. Yeah."

This only infuriated Draco more.

"Oh? Oh? What do you mean, oh? Are you really so daft that you don't see the problem here?"

Potter blinked expectantly.

"You are not supposed to be taller than me. How did this even happen? I am supposed to be able to look down on you like you're my enemy. Not up like...like..." he trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought.

Potter smirked and shrugged, "Late growth spurt I guess. I thought we weren't enemies anymore, though. Didn't realize height had anything to do with it. Although I am curious to hear the rest of that thought," he leaned in again, placing his hands on the shelf on either side of Draco's head, trapping him. 

"Th-this isn't fair. Now that you know it bothers me, you're using it to your advantage. Once we get out of here I'm going to find a way to shrink you."

Potter stared Draco down with that wicked look.  
Potter's voice went rough, "You didn't answer the question, Malfoy."

"You didn't technically ask a question, Potter," Draco snapped. Potter removed his hands but didn't step away, keeping his gaze locked on Draco.

"Oh, alright. Let me think. If looking down on me equates to a rivalry, what does looking up to me mean to you?" he asked smugly.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, when you put it that way...that's not all it is."

"But that's what you just said. That is generally what it boils down to, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, Potter, I hate everyone shorter than me and I'd like to shag everyone taller. You do have my logic spot on, it's a shame we aren't the same height because then it's more of a fun toss up between the two."  
Potter's smirk faded.

"Oh. I thought you were-nevermind," he backed away.

"You thought I was what? You thought I was joking, Potter? Of course you would. Of course you wouldn't understand that after everything else you took away one of the only things I had left to be proud of."

Potter snorted, "Why the hell does it matter so much to you? Would you like me to chop off my feet, would that make you feel better, huh? Would that give you your pride back?"

Draco was taken aback. He hadn't expected Potter to get so upset.

"What's your problem?"

"You. You are my problem. I don't understand-do you want us to continue being enemies? Is that why it's so important for you to look down on me, like a physical representation of how much better you are than me?"

"No, I-what do you mean, I'm your problem?"

Potter was silent.

"Potter."

"Answer my question first."

"Fine. I guess it was easier to look down on you, to pretend that I hated you than to admit that I actually did look up to you and your idiotic bravery. And now I have to physically look up to you and I'm reminded of myself and how long I spent not being honest, and how different things are now. I guess I don't know how to feel about it."

Potter remained silent for a few moments, then took another step forward.

"Potter."

Another step.

"Why did you come in after me?"

He took another step until he was standing in front of Draco, so that they were almost touching again. 

"What did you mean when you said I'm your problem?"

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I don't like to pretend when it comes to my feelings, especially when it involves other people. And when I have problems I like to handle them."

Draco gulped, his breath coming in rapid bursts.

"But I think I may need your help with this problem. So tell me, what is it you feel?"

Draco blinked up at Potter, locked in his gaze. He licked his lips and when Potter's eyes glanced down it was all he needed. He surged forward, pushing one hand through Potter's mess of hair and pulling him down as he wrapped the other around his back. Potter nipped at his lip, growling before meeting Draco's tongue with his own. 

It was passionate and fiery, all teeth and tongues and the need to be closer; all the years of fighting building up to this very moment. Draco wrapped both hands around Potter's neck as he gripped Draco's hips, pulling him close. Draco moaned into his mouth and they both pulled away, breathless.

"Oh. Is that what you feel?" Potter asked, panting.

"That too, but that's not all. More like this."

Draco pulled Potter in, kissing him again but much slower. It was sweet and soft and seemed to go on forever, even though in that moment it felt like the world had stopped. They finally broke apart when Potter started smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco asked before breaking out into a smile himself.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking..." he trailed off before sliding his hands down from their original position on Draco's hips.

"I am not shagging my boss in a storage room on my first day on the job." 

"Aw, little Malfoy wants to take it slow."

Draco shoved Potter's hands away and scoffed.

"That's okay. I can do slow."

"Call me little Malfoy again and I will not be slow to hex your cock off."

Potter raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Kinky."

He laughed as Draco playfully punched his arm and sat down on the floor.

"Hermione will be here tomorrow so it'll probably be awhile before we can get out. Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" he asked as   
Draco carefully sat down beside him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed him down, pressing himself close to Potter's back.

"Potter, I do hope one of these shelves falls on you in your sleep," he whispered into his neck.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" Draco murmured sleepily.

"Harry. You just had your tongue down my throat. Call me Harry."

"Go to sleep Harry," he whispered, pulling Harry closer.

"Do you want to take care of that-"

"Sleep." 

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Draco woke with a start. It hadn't been that late the day before when he arrived for his interview and they couldn't have been sleeping for very long, so he knew it was likely around 2 or 3 in the morning. 

"Harry," he whispered.

No response.

"Harry," Draco tried again, lightly kissing his jaw.  
Harry giggled a bit but still didn't seem to be awake.

"Harry," Draco elbowed Harry in the side. Harry didn't open his eyes but groaned in response, clutching Draco's other arm tighter to his chest.

"There's no copy of Beedle the Bard in here, is there?"

"Uhn-uh."

"And that door doesn't lock from the outside does it?"

No reply.

"It's not locked," Draco tried.

"Nope."

"And the story about duels taking place here."

"Bullshit," Harry murmured into his arm.

"And is this why you were smiling earlier?"

"Nope. Smiled cuz I got to kiss you."

"Get up."

"Hmm?"

"Get up!" Draco yanked his arm out from underneath Harry, finally forcing him to open his eyes.

"Wha-"

"I cannot believe you made me sleep on this dingy floor for no reason," Draco stood, patting his clothes as though he'd walked into a cobweb. Harry rubbed his tired eyes before looking around, confused.

"If it didn't go well I wanted a reason to have just one night with you...just lay with you..." Harry's voice was groggy. Draco's heart clenched a bit as he helped Harry off the ground.

"Merlin, you're such a sap. Did it ever occur to you that my tongue down your throat was an invitation for more than that?"

Harry slumped against Draco, one arm across his shoulders and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. 

He gave a goofy grin, "More?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We are not discussing this now. You're like a drunk. Come on."

"Where we goin?" Harry asked as Draco dragged him out of the shop.

"My place."

"Ooooh." Harry winked.

"Don't even think about it. You need sleep. Merlin, you may be taller now but it seems I'm still going to have to take care of you."

"Oh you can take care of me any day, baby," Harry purred.

"Looking forward to it," Draco said somewhat sarcastically. 

"Are you gonna shrink me now?"

"No. It doesn't matter to me. I quite like you the way you are."


End file.
